marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Erik Killmonger
|affiliation = |gender = Male |status = Deceased |title = Prince (formerly) King Black Panther |movie = ''Black Panther |actor = Michael B. Jordan Seth Carr (young)}} Erik Stevens (also known as N'Jadaka) was a former American black-ops soldier of Wakandan origin through his father, Prince N'Jobu. His savagery while serving in the US black-ops earned him the nickname Erik Killmonger. Years after T'Chaka killed his father for betraying the Wakanda, Killmonger returned to exact his revenge. He planned to dethrone T'Challa in order to accomplish his late father's plan to seize control of the world with Wakanda's technology and stop what they perceived to be the oppression of people of African descent by the World. Despite seemingly killing T'Challa during ritual combat and taking the throne, just before Killmonger to unleash his plan, the Black Panther had returned and challenged Killmonger, eventually killing him in their final battle. Biography To be added Personality Ever since that he was born, Erik Killmonger or rather N'Jadaka, was trained during his all young life to become a grand warrior like his father N'Jobu before him. Through the vast training from his father, N'Jadaka gained first skills of martial arts even if he wasn't ready enough. In addition, N'Jadaka, like his father, was always a proud and loyal citizen for his homeland, Wakanda. He has done anything he can together with his father to make T'Chaka, the first king of Wakanda, to be proud of them more than that T'Chaka would be proud of his son, T'Challa. N'Jadaka was a citizen in Wakanda for many years, and shown real signs of loyalty and love towards his home and his king, but when he and his father were actually exiled from Wakanda forever ,N'Jadaka suffered in years of pain, coolness and hunger. This thing changed N'Jadaka's life forever ,and scarred N'Jadka's heart and mind, and caused him to vow to gain revenge upon Wakanda. Prior to his exile ,N'Jadaka never shown signs of friendship for T'Challa as he never met him personally but he indeed saw him with his father, T'Chaka, walking through Wakanda. After his exile and after vowing to gain revenge, N'Jadaka somehow arrived to USA, where he rejected his real name after adopting his identity which is Erik Stevens, and rejected where he came from after developing huge hatred for Wakanda, and later he has joined the army and gained skills of combat, martial arts and knowledge of weapons and more and allowed him to become powerful master strategist, tactican and much more advanced warrior. These days in the military allowed him to gain a new new nickname; Killmonger due to Erik slaying and defeating thousands of enemies for the American state. But, the true meaning of his nickname is that he is always seeks to kill people either his enemies, which means that he is a truly murderous individual.Besides of being just a vengeful, murderous ,proud or arrogant individual, Killmonger is also an extremely power-hungry inidivudal, showing many signs of willing to dethrone T'Challa after killing him and to rule over Wakanda as a tyrant, which really means that he is a tyrannical and megalomaniacal individual, and it can be seen proven when he states that after "the world would start over" ,he would be on the top. He proves himself to be truly destructive, violent, determined, hot-tempered, furious and highly vicious and ruthless individual when, for example, he uses his skills in combat and in the Golden Jaguar suit in order to defeat his enemies easily ,and wills to kill them all fastly which proves that Killmonger really murderous and psychopathic.However ,it is very important to remember that Killmonger is not an egotistical or selfish individual, as he always want to fight T'Challa for the right to rule over Wakanda, out of belife that Wakanda is filled with hypocrisy much like Klaue's belife and out of complete loyalty to his homeland even if he has rejected it after his exile. Killmonger is of course also an highly intelligent, wise, sophisticated, manipulative and cunning individual, who uses his knowledge of Wakanda, his considerable skills of combat and martial arts to be truly dangerous threat out of another willing to prove himself to be true threat. Another thing that needs to be important to remember about Killmonger is that he is a truly fearless individual, showing no mercy or fear against his enemies. Abilities *'Martial Artist': Erik is highly skilled in martial arts able to go toe-toe with T'Challa. *'Expert Marksman': As a former member of American black-ops, Killmonger is incredibly accurate with firearms. Equipment *'Kimoyo Beads': To be added *'Golden Jaguar Habit': To be added Relationships Family *Wakandan Royal Family **Bashenga † - Ancestor **Azzuri † - Grandfather **N'Jobu † - Father **T'Chaka † - Uncle **Ramonda - Aunt-by-marriage **T'Challa/Black Panther - Cousin, Attempted Victim and Killer **Shuri - Cousin and Attempted Victim Allies *Border Tribe **W'Kabi Enemies *Ulysses Klaue † - Situational Ally turned Victim *Dora Milaje **Okoye **Ayo *Nakia *Zuri † - Friend turned Victim *Everett Ross *Linda † - Lover turned Victim Trivia *In the comics, Erik Killmonger, originally known as N'Jadaka, was a Wakandan native who was exiled after his father was forced to work for Ulysses Klaue and attempted to overthrow T'Challa from the throne upon his return. *Killmonger's scarification markings on his chest and torso resemble that of the and tribes. Behind the Scenes *Michael B. Jordan noted the character's dreadlocks hairstyle was a way "to stay true to the original character long hair as much as possible and make it as modern as we could."MICHAEL B. JORDAN'S BLACK PANTHER VILLAIN IS 'UNAPOLOGETICALLY WHO HE IS' *Jordan stated that Kilmonger is "very strategic, thoughtful. He's very patient. Very well skilled, trained to a T. He works very hard, and he feels what he's doing is right."COMIC-CON 2017: WHAT MOTIVATES VILLAIN KILLMONGER IN BLACK PANTHER *Jordan compared Killmonger and T'Challa's relationship to the X-Men characters and . He also compared his performance to 's take on Magneto in the , and to 's in .Black Panther: Empire's Exclusive Newsstand Cover Revealed *Khalid Ghajji and Aaron Toney were stunt doubles for Michael B. Jordan in the role of Erik Killmonger. References External Links * * * Category:Black Panther (film) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Soldiers Category:Wakandan Royal Family Members Category:Black Panthers Category:Mercenaries Category:Villains Category:High Body Count Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Black Panther